neflariafandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
At level 100, you may enter a clan. Clans are a group of players united under one banner, controlling a Kingdom with various structures which offer different bonuses. Not all clans are equal as there are different possibilities for structure combinations. If you wish you may form your own clan to conquer the realm of Neflaria. The Clans signup, creation, and withdrawls are done at 2,2 in Royal University. To signup for clans, it will be an initial cost of 1 million gold on hand, and an additional 1 million footed by the clan (Note: some clans will get recruits to pay all or part of this fee). To create a clan, an initial cost of 10 million is imposed with other costs for structures. It costs you nothing to leave a clan. Clans are normally run with a Leader and a Co-Leader. They have a special authority over others, as they can accept (1 million gold) and boot (free) any member as they see fit. For the leader, changing the co-leader is costless. Also, these leaders can change the clan bonus to whatever they feel is appropriate. There is a cost of 1 million gold and is done in Royal University. The leaders appear in italics in clan chat. You can see whether or not someone you are about to PK is in the same clan as you. They have a © between their name and their alignment. As well, if they are an ally of the clan, they would have an (A) between their name and their alignment. If you are not in a clan, then you would not see any of this. Clan Power Each member in the clan generates clan power. Clan power depends on the levels of each member. Here is a simple breakdown of levels and powers: Clan Bonus With clan power, clans are able to receive some relatively powerful clan bonuses, of which may be helpful for combat against creatures or players of Neflaria. Clan leaders receive 1.5 times the effect from the clan abilities. Here is a breakdown of the current clan bonuses, which cost 1 million gold for EACH change taken place: Clan Alignment Clan alignment can be gained by completing Quests. The alignment gain from quests is positive. Clan alignment can also be lost when completing quests, by a factor of 1 when the quest does not state any alignment reward. Unsure if PKing affects alignment. Clan Influence Clan influence can be gained by completing Quests. Increase of clan power as a result of increased member's level (ie. level 300) does not increase clan influence. Unsure what other factors affect clan influence. Clan Wars "The leaders of all cities in Neflaria, from Camelot to Essence of Malice, reached a historical agreement; they would redirect the dwindling supply of fresh guards to fight against the encroaching wilderness, and allow Clans to settle their disputes through law. Thus, the Ministry of Warfare was created; a board representing all of Neflaria, to oversee the laws of warfare. (It also happens to generate quite a lot of gold to arm the city guards, and line the mayors' pockets...)" Clans at war can attack each other anywhere - even in non-PK zones. Wars can be started by a clan leader or co-leader at the Ministry of Warfare at 1,2 Royal University. Wars cost gold to maintain, and the larger the power and population difference, the more expensive the war; a 15-person, 300-power clan will find it much cheaper to wage war against one of similar size than against, say, a 3-person, 10-power clan. The cost also doubles each day; if the first day costs 1M gold, the second will cost 2M, then 4M, and so-on. Wars are announced when begun, and at their next ending hour. After a clan wages war against another, there is a 7-day cooldown period in which it cannot wage war again against the same clan. Category:Advanced Gameplay Category:Clans and Kingdoms